Unforgotten Light
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Well, this is a song fic of when Cloud returns, but has forgotten Aerith... for the time being. It has a lot of drama, some lemons as well as some humor. That's all I have to say. Also not recommended for immature readers.


Disclaimer: In this one-shot fiction, none of the characters belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft / Square-Enix.

This is for : > white-rosekiss and BlackWind92

* * *

**The Unforgotten Light **

"If the sky opened up for me,And the mountain disappeared,  
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
And the sun refused to rise  
I would still find my way,  
By the light I see in your eyes  
The world I know fades away  
But you stay…"

"No matter how impossible, how hard or whatever happens, I'll always return to you. Whatever obstacles we may face, never lose hope as our love will light our way…"

Those were his words before the worlds separated and before she died. They rang clearly in her astonished mind. Had he forgotten her and their pact?

When Cid brought him back to the castle, all he did was look at her with hardly any emotions. What happened to him? Why was he that way? Aerith was puzzled as she glanced at his eyes.

"Cloud?" she asked, but no answer came.

Over come with grief, she dashed out of the room within a split second. Yuffie wanted to run after her best friend but was stopped by Squall whom ushered her to the other exit. Cid sighed and took a candy cigarette out of a pack before he too left the room. Cloud on the other hand, was like a living statue till finally his head tilted further with guilt.

His love for her was all that drove him on, but why did he become cruel to her? When the world crumbled, all faded except for an image of her, waiting endlessly for him, to be with him.

"Aerith…_seals his eyes…_, what have I done?" he murmured under his breath as he walked out of the library and into the hallway.

"As the earth reclaims it due  
and the cycle starts anew  
we'll stay, always  
in the love that we have  
shared before time…"

Aerith continued to sob at the balcony, just outside the main castle doors. Maybe it was about time that she realized that Cloud may have moved on, but had he? She was so distraught till she didn't notice a shadow approach her from behind.

"Aerith…"

Her vision was clouded by the tears she shed and constant sobs blurred her hearing, who was it whom called her? Before she could flick away her tears…

CLANG! As well as the sound of whispering cloth and a thud was heard.

Instantaneously, a pair of lean and yet muscular arms enveloped themselves around her. Aerith's eye unclouded themselves and revealed her one and only love. Baffled by the gesture, more tears formed and she muttered his name.

Something seemed familiar. The feeling that clutched them as Cloud embraced her was so familiar. Fond memories marched in sequence in her mind and as they did, she relaxed. She still cared for her.

From what seemed like long ago, now had become real once more. Finally reacting to his gesture, she scooped his chin in her palms and kissed his lips indicating that she forgave him. Refreshed, Cloud returned the kiss and they stood that way forgetting everything else around them.

"If the years take away  
every memory that I have  
I would still know the way  
That would lead back to your side …"

How many years had they been apart does not really matter to them as they managed to find each others touch. The time they had been apart had vanquished nearly all the memories they had of the times they shared.

But even so, he still managed to find a way to her. The road he took was long, perilous and sacrificial. He even tried exploiting darkness to aid him in his quest but it got the better of him. It diverted him from his true goal and thus he lost his way.

Only after Hercules and Sora rescued him from Cerberus, did he realise his mistake and continued on his way. So badly did he want to reunite with his light and nothing would shadow his way, not this time.

"The North Star may die...  
but the light that I see in your eyes  
will burn there always  
Lit by the love we have  
shared before time…"

Even though there wasn't a sign to show that he was in the right direction, the love they shared was more than enough to light his way to her. That love that shone was like a fire that never died.

Finally, from what seemed like an eternity, the two broke of from their little moment. Her eyes sparkled as he beamed into them. A smile spread across his face as her palms clutched his chest.

"Aerith, let's go back in," he whispered while his lips brushed against her ears.

She merely giggled and rubbed her forehead on his chest. With a smirk as he picked up his sword and cloak, he held her close as they made their way into the castle. Not wanting to meet the others, they crept to the halls, up the great stair and finally to the upstairs lounge.

They hadn't realised Cid snoozing in one of the couches and started kissing fiercely. Upon hearing the two of them, he blinked his eyes open and sprung up which startled the young couple.

"_Rubs his eyes and forehead_… Oh, you two have made up. That's great and don't mind me, I'll be taking a nap. But if it's real privacy you want, I'd suggest you go to your room, Aerith, or Cloud's which is right beside it. I guess that's it, Captain Cid wishes you folks all the best and good night …_drops into a snoring slumber_."

The young loves just glanced at each other and decided to take his advice. As they made their way to the rooms, Aerith stopped in between both their rooms and faced her back to the wall.

"Why'd you stop, Aerith?" Cloud asked as he drew closer.

"I just…_blush_… couldn't wait to meet you and well_… plays with her fingers_…" she answered bashfully.

Knowing what she wanted, with his free hand, he stroked her face and continued where they left off in the lounge. With her heart pounding as though it was an African war drum and her hands shivering as though she was on ice.

One of her palms managed to find its way to Cloud's back while the other searched frantically for the door knob of either of their rooms. Finally, she found one and twisted it open. Lip to lip, they entered the room not bothering to switch on the lights.

"When the forest turns to jade  
and the stories that we've made  
dissolve away  
one shining light will still remain..."

More memories streamed through their minds in a blink of an eye, just fragments of moments from long ago, when they met and how their love began. She was a mysterious flower-girl while he was a cocky ex-soldier. When they met, their lives had taken an extraordinary twist and turn.

Their time together was limited, but managed to weave its share of tales to last for a lifetime. Now, even though they are tattered and torn, lost to them forever, there was one thing that could not be torn away. It was the fact that they had met which kept the pieces together all the while.

Cloud's cape, sword, armour and metal arm (again I put it as a glove), were discarded into a corner of the room as he clutched Aerith by the waist. Aerith in turn tossed her bangles and her staff to the same corner before kicking off her boots. Reluctantly, Cloud released her from their kiss and went to undo his boots. Once off, both pair of boots lay forgotten on the floor nearby the weapons.

The darkness of the room made the bed seem as distant as he wanted her, now! Aerith felt the same way, as it took them this long to 'meet'.

"Cloud?" she asked whilst her eyes was to the bed.

"Aerith…_shifts her gaze to his_…my flower angel," he murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"My bodyguard…_coils her arms around his neck_… don't scare or leave me again… _tears brim up in her emerald eyes_," she whispered as his sapphire ones noticed the tears.

"Never again, my love, never as I'm here to stay… _brushes his lips over her eyes_."

Relieved by his words, she indolently pulled him to the floor and lay under him. Cloud removed his shirt as he rested above her and leisurely unbuttoned her dress. Aerith undid his pants in the mean time.

Not able to bear it any longer, Cloud made the first move by nipping the sides of her neck whilst enjoying the fragrance of her skin. Aerith dazedly swayed as his hands slid up and down the sides of her slender form. He was either ravenous or greedy as once satisfied with the taste of her skin, Cloud sought for her breasts and suckled on them one by one.

This caused Aerith to whimper as well as intensify her breathing hazily. Her hands raked throughout his vivid blonde spikes. Slowly getting used to his 'touch' she ran her hands down his back. He had gotten stronger since the last time they were together, not that she'd seen 'him' but she could sense it.

Playfully she bit his ear as he fed on her. He twitched but continued feeding till a certain extent. His lips then grew tired and his face ascended from position to fix his eyes on his love that was breathing hard but serene. Her face was flushed and so was his.

Aroused and mischievously he slid two of his fingers into her, which caused her to flush three more shades of red. Cloud smirked evilly and levelled his face with hers. Not wanting him to win, she jerked out her arm and searched for his crotch. When she located it she wrenched it till his head tilted back and landed with his lips on hers.

Fairly amused, Aerith bit into his lip as they kissed. Completely turned on, Cloud released her from his kiss and ascended from position. He moved backwards leaving a stunned Aerith in his haste.

"Aerith…I'm going to meet you now," Cloud whispered as he spread her legs.

Before she could even answer, a barbed pain overcame her and her body arched up with her head declining rearward. He had just trespassed into her and was thrusting steadily at first. Moans and groans filled the room. Before long, she had gotten used to the speed he was going and **_snap_**… his motioned quickened.

"Agh…_pant_… Cloud …" she moaned with a gasp.

"Ugh…Aerith…_huff…huff_…" he grunted as his got quicker and quicker… till….

"AGHH…UGHHH…!" both squealed and screamed.

Sweat as well as tears flooded their eyes once they came to a halt. The two gawped at each other before Cloud collapsed in her arms once more. Dead beat, they gasped for air as they rested together.

"_Flicks a stray hair from her face_ …Aerith, we've finally met and I'm yours forever, no more waiting," Cloud managed to mumble between breaths.

"_She in turn caressed his features_…Yes…Cloud, same here; I'm yours forever and not even time could ever tear us apart," she let out breathlessly as she held him close.

That… is how; it began, detached and finally reunites to bloom once and for all, as long as they still believed.

"When we shed our earthly skin  
and when our real life begins  
there'll be no shame  
just the love that we have made before time."

* * *

Please forgive me, white-rosekiss, for taking soo long to finish this. I was very busy and no idea how to finish it till about 20 minutes ago. It may not be as good as the others but I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews BlackWinds92. I hope you enjoy it , too :). 

Anyway, that's all for now and will start the next one as soon as I can. Hopefully it will be better than this one ;p .

see y'all.


End file.
